


The Gift

by Soramizu



Series: The Ocean [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森的一些小秘密被布鲁斯发现了，于是他成为了一样送给布鲁斯的礼物





	

**Author's Note:**

> 我好像发明了胶带PLAY……

杰森有点后悔在自己身上缠胶带了。  
原本他以为这会是一个有些色情但温馨的夜晚，然而胶带似乎改变了一切。现在他会在床上，布鲁斯坐在床边撕下他身上的胶带——脚踝，膝盖，大腿根部，最后是阴茎。布鲁斯给他撕掉其他地方的胶带的时候他已经有些出汗了，布鲁斯的动作，被撕下的胶带，皮肤的摩擦，这样的刺激让他的快感更加强烈。  
——妈的他勃起了。  
布鲁斯明显感受到了，杰森缠着胶带的阴茎有些变形。他小心地撕下胶带，杰森的身体抖了起来，阴茎硬得越来越厉害。等到胶带全撕下来，他发出一声哀鸣，跪在床上缩起身子，下身不住地磨蹭着床单。  
“杰森。”布鲁斯把他拉过来抱住，杰森主动抱了上去，磨蹭着他。“乖孩子。”  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”  
“怎么了？”  
“……胶带……”  
等到杰森清醒了，他会对这段记忆感到无比羞耻的。不过现在他只想抱着布鲁斯，就抱着他，让布鲁斯在他身上缠满胶带，再撕下来——他从来不知道一卷胶带能给他这么大的快感。  
“你想被胶带怎么样？”  
“……缠在我身上，过一会儿再撕下来……”他声音小的像在撒娇，布鲁斯觉得他有点可爱。“然后摸摸我……就这样……”  
“我有时候很佩服你的想象力，杰森。”布鲁斯拿出胶带，搂着杰森亲吻。“我会按你喜好来的。”  
虽然这么说，但布鲁斯明显做的更加细致。他从杰森的脚开始，在脚背和脚心缠上胶带，然后拉到脚踝，缠好后一路交叉贴过小腿，缠上膝盖，再交叉贴过大腿，缠在大腿根部。  
“喜欢这样吗？”  
“喜欢……”杰森颤抖着，脸上一片潮红，眼泪都要出来了。“我很喜欢……”  
真的有这么爽吗？布鲁斯觉得自己发现了一些新东西，他抚摸杰森的脚，小腿，膝盖，大腿，一路亲吻上去，从来都逞强不愿叫出来的杰森这一次发出了带点哭腔的呻吟，虽然声音不大，但是他这次自己就叫出来了。  
“舒服吗？”  
“是的，主人……呜……”他的眼泪越来越多，身体开始条件反射往里缩。“呜呜……喜欢……”  
“坚持一下，杰森，还没完。”布鲁斯亲吻他，安抚杰森。他从来没想到过杰森会有这种反应，这很让他愉悦，好像他终于开始被驯化了一样。“坐起来，我要缠你的阴茎了。”杰森坐在布鲁斯怀里，咬着嘴唇，紧紧抓着他的腿。无论是布鲁斯的手还是胶带，都给他带来了巨大的快感，他甚至觉得布鲁斯的动作要再慢点他能直接射出来。  
“不要忍着，叫出来。”布鲁斯摸摸他的头。“刚刚不也叫了吗？舒服的话就说出来。”  
布鲁斯开始缠他的上半身。  
先是腰，他的呼吸开始沉重起来。然后交叉缠上胸部，他又低声叫了出来。布鲁斯剪断胶带，从他的后颈贴到尾椎，然后开始一路交叉缠他的手掌，手腕，手肘，肩膀和腋下，最后缠了他的脖子。  
“好了，怎么样？”  
杰森快说不出话来了。他被胶带打败了，快感太强烈了，他甚至觉得不用全拆掉他就能射出来。  
“……贴上我的嘴巴，还有眼睛……”  
“你确定吗？”  
“是的主人。”  
他颤抖着看着布鲁斯按照要求缠上他的嘴巴，再缠上他的眼睛，接着把他抱在怀里。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
——太他妈爽了。  
然而杰森无法说话，他只能点头，布鲁斯捧着他的脸一点点亲吻着，隔着胶带亲吻他的眼睛和嘴唇，亲他胶带下的喉结。  
——干他妈的这太……哦操，太棒了。  
他能摸到布鲁斯，能感受到他的呼吸，体温和心跳，能听到他说话，能感觉到布鲁斯在抚摸他，亲吻他，他的全身都为此而颤栗，他从未体会过这样的快感。  
“你开始往外漏了，杰森。”布鲁斯亲吻他的耳朵说。“是不是我再多摸摸你，你能直接射精。”  
他拼命摇头，然后又点头。布鲁斯在他身上又亲又摸，他叫不出来，只能发出呜呜的声音，发不出声音，但这让他的老二更加硬了。  
“你现在全身通红，杰森。”布鲁斯抚摸着他，他的全身都开始出汗了。“我觉得是时候了。”  
布鲁斯开始拆他下体的胶带。  
——不不不，别，先拆嘴上的，不能这样，至少让他叫出来，你不是很喜欢他叫——  
“呜呜——咕嗯嗯嗯——”  
在快速撕下胶带的时候，杰森射了出来——皮肤变成玫瑰色，全身缠着银灰色的胶带，嘴巴和眼睛被封住，任他支配。  
这个样子他真的很美。  
“杰森，你做的很好，真让我惊喜。”他撕下杰森嘴上的胶带，他立刻吐出舌头，让口腔里积攒的唾液流出来。布鲁斯吻了上去，唾液从嘴唇交合的地方流出来，杰森迷迷糊糊的抱住了他。  
“布鲁斯……”他挺着身体让布鲁斯抚摸他，腿缠上了布鲁斯的腰。“干我吧……该干我了……”  
他看不见，什么都看不见，但被牢牢缠住眼睛的感觉让他十分安心。布鲁斯打开他的身体，将润滑剂涂在他的后穴和大腿上，用双手一面按摩他的后穴，一面把大腿上的润滑剂抹开。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“嗯哼……很舒服，主人……”  
“不要压抑，叫给我听。”  
“是的，主人……呜呜……呜……哈啊！再来……再进来点……”  
——他不对劲，这不是他，这不是他所知道的自己。仅仅是一卷胶带，仅仅是被抚摸，仅仅是被封住语言能力和视力，就能把他变成这个样子，让他更多的渴求布鲁斯，甚至开始向他求欢。  
可是他想要布鲁斯，更多的，渴望他的抚摸，渴望与他做爱。这好像就是一套标准的约会流程，他们约会吃饭，一起回家，布鲁斯取悦他，用他所喜欢的方式和他做爱，好像一切都理所当然。  
“杰森……”布鲁斯开拓他的身体已经到了三指，他趴在床上无意识的嗯嗯啊啊直叫，床单被唾液打湿了一大片，意识有点涣散。“杰森，我要进来了。”  
“进来……布鲁斯……”杰森伸手摸索着，布鲁斯伸出手抓住他，他单手抓住了布鲁斯的手臂。“进来……快进来……”  
“这就来。”布鲁斯隔着胶带亲吻他的后颈，龟头顶在后穴上，慢慢挤进来。  
“哈啊……啊啊啊——啊啊——布鲁斯……好大……”如果眼睛上的胶带能拿下来他早就哭了满脸了。“布鲁斯，呜呜布鲁斯——啊啊，好大，呜……”  
——噢，这他妈的根本不是他。他不应该是这样，他不应该这么做爱的，他不应该被这么对待——  
“杰森。”布鲁斯压了上来，他能感觉到背后这个男人结实的胸膛和他一身的伤痕，他的体温，他身体的触感。“杰森，你值得，你值得的。我爱你，你值得我爱，你也值得我去取悦你。”  
——别被他的花言巧语迷惑了——  
“别再推开了，杰森……别再推开我，推开这一切了。”  
——噢，去他妈的。  
杰森爬起来，布鲁斯的阴茎从他身体里滑出来，他摸索着爬到布鲁斯身上，抱着他，摸到他的脸，他的嘴唇，吻了上去。  
诚实，迪克和布鲁斯都要他这样做，所以他这么做了。他想吻他，就这么简单，他想吻布鲁斯，想让他抚摸自己，想和他做爱。  
只有在这里，他可以诚实的被本能支配。  
“像你想象的那样干我，布鲁斯。”他在颤抖，为即将到来的未知的性爱而颤抖。“你觉得我现在适合什么样的，你就那么干我，我愿意被你干，布鲁斯，主人，亲爱的主人。”  
布鲁斯引导他趴下，再次进入他的身体。“叫的好听点，杰森。”他撞了两下杰森的前列腺，他尖叫了一声。“或者热情点，就像狗那样。”  
——干他娘的这句话能让他硬一个礼拜。  
当然，杰森并做不来这种，布鲁斯很快就发现了。  
“哈啊——哈啊——啊啊！干我！啊啊干我！布鲁斯！布鲁斯——呜呜干我！快干我！嗯，嗯嗯，干……呜呃……操他妈的太爽了，啊啊，布鲁斯——”  
哦，好吧，看他有点神志不清，唾液直流，这真的是杰森式的叫床。  
“呜啊啊——布鲁斯！布鲁斯呜呜——好深，好深！嗯啊！啊！呜……再来，再来更多！呜呜——啊啊！求你，干坏我！干坏我！呜啊啊——太他妈爽了！干死我吧！啊啊啊——”  
“杰森，转过来。”布鲁斯一把捞起身体有点软绵绵的杰森，让他靠在床头坐着，分开双腿继续干他，伸手把蒙住他眼睛的胶带撕了下来，眼泪一下就流出来了，两只眼睛红红的。  
“看着我，杰森，看着我。”布鲁斯的呼吸很急促，今天杰森的表现远超他的预料，他觉得他大概是坚持不了多久了。“看着我，杰森。我爱你，我真的爱你，我希望和你在一起。记住了，我爱你，杰森，谢谢你为我做的一切。”  
“布鲁斯……”他抽抽搭搭哭着，凑过去亲吻他。“我也……我也爱你……布鲁斯……我真的……”  
——他真的太爱布鲁斯了。  
“你这样特别漂亮。”布鲁斯用力冲撞着，他快射精了，杰森被他干得哭叫起来，双手抓着他的后背，留下抓痕，布鲁斯吻他，深吻他，他就在那个吻里被干到了高潮。  
“……布鲁斯……”  
“我在这里。”布鲁斯抱住他，射在他温暖的身体里。“一直都在。”  
结束后杰森休息了会儿才能动弹，期间布鲁斯抱着他躺在床上，轻轻抚摸他的后背，他缩在布鲁斯的怀里，身上缠着胶带，前所未有的安心。  
“……我都觉得我很变态。”他哼唧着。“我居然被一卷胶带弄射了。”  
“我很喜欢。”布鲁斯说。“你被胶带缠着的样子特别好看，就像个没拆开的礼物，总能给我惊喜。”  
“你可真会说话。”他闭着眼。“不愧是专业人士。”  
“该起来了。”布鲁斯把他拉起来。“我得拆礼物，然后把你洗干净，该睡觉了。”  
杰森按住他正要撕开颈部胶带的手，抬起头吻他，然后乖乖坐回去，露出脖子让他撕胶带。  
“你今天乖的不像你。”  
杰森偷偷笑了。  
“是，主人。”


End file.
